ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Connelly
Katrina Elizabeth Connelly (born January 18, 1986) is a Puerto Rican born professional wrestler currently signed with Full Force Pro Wrestling where she competes in their developmental territory, OWF and is in her first reign as OWF Women's Champion. Connelly unlike her sister didn't get into wrestling right away instead she modeled and when her sister moved to the United States continued her modeling career before recently branching out and beginning to wrestle, thus following in her twin sister's footsteps prior to being signed by FFP at the urging of her sister. Early life Connelly was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico and spent most of her life there in Puerto Rico, before moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Connelly started modeling at a very young age, much like her sister she watched World Wrestling Council when she was a child with their father. However she wasn't as interested in it as her sister was. Professional wrestling career Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP OWF Women's Champion (2015–present) It was revealed in May 2015 that Connelly was signed to a contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling, the same company that her sister Kylie was wrestling for and that she would be trained at their brand new Developmental territory, Ohio Wrestling Federation. Connelly mader her official in-ring debut on the May 27, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday defeating Nina Fox in an upset after interference from both her sister and Lacey Abernathy. A few days later on the May 30, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly defeated Fox again with help from both Kylie and Abernathy with the stipulation being that if Connelly defeated Fox she would take her spot in the Fatal Four Way at FFP Uprising for the Diamond Championship. At Uprising, Kylie managed to retain her championship with help from her sister. The Connelly Twins along with Abernathy would go onto form a stable called the Drop Dead Diamond Trio in the following weeks as both would continue to help Kylie in her matches. At the FFP 4th of July event, Katrina interfered in her sister's match and ended up trading places with her during the match only to be pinned by Kemina thus being pinned for the first time and resulting in Kemina becoming the new champion however the next day FFP President Matt Kraven overturned the decision and named the match a no contest with Kemina having not pinned the champion thus Kylie remained as Diamond Champion. On July 24, 2015 it was revealed that Katrina would face Jacinta Stutz in a Ladder match to crown the first ever OWF Women's Champion at FFP Mid-Summer Classic after both were voted by the fans. At the event Connelly defeated Stutz after Abernathy interfered to win the championship. Personal life In June 2015 it was revealed that Katrina was in a relationship with FFP Owner and President, Matt Kraven. The couple later broke up in July 2015. In wrestling Finishing moves *''F5'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) Signature moves *Alabama slam *Back body drop *Cross armbreaker *Hammerlock front powerslam *Headscissors takedown *Running bulldog *Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap *Spinebuster *Springboard roundhouse kick *Thesz press Entrance themes *'"Fancy (feat. Charlie XCX)"' by Iggy Azalea (Used in singles competition; 2015–present) *'"(Drop Dead) Beautiful"' by Britney Spears (Used while apart of the 4 Drop Dead Diamonds) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Wrestling Federation' **OWF Women's Championship (1 time, current)